


Naruto Men Get Pegged

by AmyElise



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dominant Reader, Edging, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Humiliation, Massage, Name Calling, Pegging, Praise Kink, Punishment, Reader Insert, Riding, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Subspace, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyElise/pseuds/AmyElise
Summary: A collection of short stories in which, as the title suggests, the men from Naruto get pegged.Because we don't have nearly enough of that.Completed: Shikamaru, Sasuke.Up next: Naruto
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Umino Iruka/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 182





	1. Shikamaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up first : Shikamaru
> 
> Themes: Established relationship, size queen!Shikamaru, praise, dirty talk, aftercare.

Shikamaru’s birthday. Weeks of planning, an extra early wake up to make breakfast, and far too many balloons were finally coming together so you could appreciate your perfect husband on his special day. He deserved the world, and you would be damned if you didn’t fight your hardest to give it to him.

The sun was streaming through the windows on the landing, lighting your path to your shared bedroom. Everything was silent and still, as it so often was in the Nara compound. You sighed, feeling the warmth of the sun on your skin felt so nice after a hectic morning fiddling with the last details for the day. Shaking yourself out of these thoughts, you approached your bedroom door, breakfast tray in hand and a smile on your face at the thought of spoiling your husband.

You nudged the door open with your shoulder, revealing one of your favourite sights. Your breath escaped your lungs as you gazed on your husband. Say what you will about the various wonders of the world; this was much more beautiful.

Shikamaru lay cocooned in your duvet, the white blanket rising up and down with every soft breath. His hair, free from the usual constraints of his ponytail, formed a brown halo around his head. He exuded feelings of contentment and warmth.

Your slippers muffled the sounds of you moving into the room. Ever so carefully, you slid the breakfast tray onto Shikamaru’s bedside table, shifting ‘A history of the Shinobi Nations and War: a detailed account of the development of political factions and strategy in the past hundred years’ to the side. The book had been an early birthday gift from Ino, who was widely considered god tier when it came to gift giving, so it was hardly surprising that Shikamaru was clearly enjoying it.

You focused your gaze back onto Shikamaru. Reaching out, you trailed your fingers around his face, delighting in the way his breath hitched at your touch.

“Good morning, birthday boy,” you cooed, running your hand through his hair, allowing your nails to scratch lightly at his scalp. You were rewarded with a small shiver and a groan. He stretched languidly, looking very much like a cat lounging in a patch of sun.

“It’s morning already?”

You laughed lightly in response.

“Yes, and the birthday boy needs to wake up, lest his birthday breakfast tragically go to waste.”

This was apparently deemed a good enough reason for Shikamaru to open his eyes, his half-lidded gaze settling on you for a moment before moving to the tray on his bedside table. He heaved himself into a sitting position, and you moved the tray onto his lap. Shikamaru smiled and reached out to hold your hand.

“You didn’t have to do this for me darling.” He pressed the back of your hand to his lips in a grateful kiss.

“I’m aware but how could I possibly resist when I have such a perfect husband, hm?” You mimicked his movements, pressing the back of his hand to your lips this time.

Shikamaru scoffed, but you could see a small blush at the tips of his ears.

When breakfast had been eaten, and the tray moved to the side, you clapped your hands together and began to speak,

“Now’s a perfect time for you to open your presents! I’ve arranged them all downstairs for you, oh, but Naruto said he would deliver his gift at some point this evening because he forgot to bring it into work with him yesterday when I went to pick it up,” you rolled your eyes affectionately. “You know how he is.” You stood up from the bed. “So, time to get out of bed sleepyhead.”

Shikamaru groaned in protest.

“Can’t you just bring them upstairs?” He buried his face back into his pillow. “Please?”

“But I laid them all out specially with decorations and everything! Believe me when I say that you will enjoy the damn balloons I put up Shika. It took me over an hour to blow them all up.” You crossed your arms and glared at him. “Get out of bed, Shikamaru.”

He hummed for a moment in fake thought.

“Hmm, no.” And just like that he was buried back under the covers.

You laughed in spite of your frustration. “You are such a brat! Get up or I’ll- “

“Or you’ll what?” he cut you off. You noted the challenge in his voice. You had an idea.

“Well…” you drawled. “I suppose there is one gift you could have in bed. I was planning on giving this to you much later, but I guess it won’t hurt for you to have it now.” Shikamaru tensed under the blankets. You had his attention.

You walked over to your wardrobe, lifting an unassuming black box out from your underwear draw. As you turned back, you watched the realisation dawn on Shikamaru’s face. An idiot could probably figure out where this was going, and Shikamaru was anything but an idiot. His cheeks were dusted with a light pink and you wondered vaguely what dirty thoughts must be going through his head. In silence, you placed the box on his lap.

With hesitant hands, Shikamaru lifted the lid. When he finally got a glimpse of its contents, he visibly gulped. Shaking slightly, he pulled out an exceptionally large strap on dildo in a pastel lilac colour. He swallowed again, seemingly too shocked (or horny) to say anything. The sight had you shifting into the dominant role easily.

“I thought the lilac colour would look so lovely against your complexion, Shika, especially when you get all flushed.” You smirked as said flush started to creep onto his skin. “There it is now. So pretty.”

Shikamaru cleared his throat.

“Wow.” He took a deep breath, eyes wide. “Will that even fit?”

To an outsider, it might have seemed like Shikamaru was nervous, but the small tent in the sheets proved otherwise. You giggled. Shikamaru was such a size queen.

You crawled up onto the bed to sit beside him and began to rub along his shoulders.

“Do you want to try it, baby?” you cooed.

Too flustered to trust himself to speak, Shikamaru shyly nodded his head.

Pleased, you plucked the toy out of his hands and moved into your ensuite to get ready, but not before throwing an order at Shikamaru over your shoulder.

“You better be naked by the time I come out, baby.”

In your excitement, it took only five minutes to get ready and with all the shuffling you could hear, it was safe to say that Shikamaru was also ready. Taking one last appreciative gaze at your reflection, you entered back into your bedroom.

The first thing you noticed was the clear bed. Shikamaru had moved both the breakfast tray and duvet over into the corner, and on the nightstand stood a bottle of lube you kept in your room for such purposes. The final piece of the picture was Shikamaru himself, perched awkwardly on the edge of the bed. Completely naked. Such a good boy.

You said nothing, enjoying the way Shikamaru shifted and fidgeted in anticipation. It would normally be so out of character for him to behave in such a way, but that was one of the reasons this was so special: he was only like this for you, only you could make the powerful commander weak at the knees with just a look. You would be lying if you said that that power didn’t turn you on. You rubbed your legs together in anticipation.

Sliding up to Shikamaru, you first made sure to put him at ease, running your fingers through his hair and down to his shoulders.

“Relax, Shika. I’ll take care of you and if you want to stop at any time, you know the safeword, yes?”

Shikamaru nodded.

“Use your words, baby. What’s the safeword?”

“Pineapple.”

“Good boy.” Ceasing your ministrations, you knelt down beside him cupping his cheek and guiding him into a tender kiss. It was his birthday after all, he deserved some gentle spoiling.

Your kiss was slow. You took your time caressing his lips with your own, sneaking a little tongue every now and then, more as a tease than anything else. Shikamaru began to grow impatient. He kept trying to speed up the kiss, opening his mouth against yours in an attempt to coax you to give him something more. You refused to let him set the pace, continuing the languid kissing while your hands strayed downwards to stroke at his pecs. Shikamaru huffed impatiently and you smiled against him, knowing full well how much he hated teasing.

“You’re so impatient today.” You teased, reaching down to run your nails down his v-line, enjoying the way his stomach jumped at the sensation.

“And you’re a tease,” he replied, leaning forward to connect your lips again. You allowed the kiss for a moment before pulling away again to Shikamaru’s disappointment.

“A tease?” you questioned in fake surprise. “Me? Never.”

He stared at you silently, one eyebrow raised.

“Fine,” you acquiesced with a grin. “If you want to move faster, then lest move faster.”

Giving him not time to react, you grabbed the back of both his knees, pulling them towards you. Shikamaru fell backwards onto the bed with a cry of muted alarm.

“Not that fast, troublesome woman,” he grumbled, letting his head fall back against the mattress.

You ignored his comment with another grin, standing up for a moment to fetch a pillow which you then slotted under Shikamaru’s hips. His legs automatically opened for you to settle in between. You had long since moved past embarrassment in your relationship.

“Finally.”

You huffed a laugh, shaking your head at his behaviour.

“You’re damn lucky it’s your birthday Shikamaru. This behaviour definitely would have earned you a punishment by now, you brat.”

Shikamaru just smirked at you before handing you the lube from the nightstand. Strawberry scented. You popped the cap off and took a sniff. Huh, not bad.

Shikamaru decided to interject.

“I’m going to go soft at this rate.”

You rolled your eyes, before running a finger up his cock, ignoring the ensuing gasp.

“You seem pretty hard to me, Shika.”

When he opened his mouth to retort you sank a lubed finger into his hole up to the first knuckle, cutting off his whatever sass he was about dish out.

You started to fuck him with one finger, watching him carefully for any signs of discomfort. As a standard, Shikamaru was pretty quiet in bed, so you had to pay attention to his body language to make sure you didn’t hurt him.

Keeping an eye on his reactions, you eventually worked your way up to three fingers, taking more time to stretch than normal due to the size of the strap-on. Shikamaru looked absolutely sinful by this point. His toes were curling, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and a light sheen of sweat now covered every square inch of his skin. You were soaked just looking at him.

The room smelt of sex and strawberries and the air was much hotter than before. Shikamaru caught your eye; he was ready.

Removing your hand with a debauched squelching sound, you turned to look at Shikamaru, absentmindedly wiping your hands on a nearby washcloth.

“Are you ready, my love?”

Shikamaru nodded, tugging you down for a quick kiss, before moving to lay on his side. You smiled affectionately at him, suddenly overwhelmed by how much you loved him. Many people claimed that the ‘honeymoon phase’ would eventually end, but you and Shikamaru were three years into marriage and your love was only getting stronger.

You moved Shikamaru onto his side before laying down behind him to spoon, conscious of the huge strap-on that dangled between your legs. Taking advantage of his loose hair, you began to massage his head lightly while you aligned yourself to Shikamaru’s hole.

“Relax,” you breathed into his ear, licking the shell for good measure.

He shuddered against you, leaning his head back into your hand.

Very carefully, you eased the head of the fake cock into Shikamaru. He tensed immediately.

“Stop. Stop. Just let me- “ he hissed out a breath.

You stilled immediately.

“Stop as in end everything, or stop as in slow down and wait for a bit?”

“I’m fine, I just need a second to adjust.”

In lieu of a response, you continued your ministrations on his scalp, your other hand reaching around to play with his nipples. Shikamaru had very sensitive nipples so you hoped this would distract him from any discomfort he might be feeling.

Slowly, he began to relax again.

“You can go in further. Just do it slowly.”

You nodded against the back of his neck, slipping in another inch and sucking hickies onto his neck as you did so. He had an important meeting tomorrow at work and it was imperative that everyone remember who he belonged to. You giggled at the thought of the teasing he would receive from Naruto.

Shikamaru leaned his head back to make eye contact with you. His pupils dilated as he gazed at you.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, breath hitching as you sank in another inch.

“Nothing you need to worry about, my love,” you teased.

“Troubleso- “ his voice cut off with a whine as you sank in another inch or two.

A few minutes later, you managed to get the final inch inside of him, your hips meeting his cheeks with a satisfying noise. All the breath left Shikamaru’s lungs, his head rocked back, his eyes firmly closed and his mouth hanging open.

“How does it feel, Shika?”

The reply came through clenched teeth.

“Big.”

“No shit,” you laughed, breath tickling his skin.

He snorted, shifting slightly, before stopping still with a grunt. A teasing smile settled on your lips.

“Oh? Did my cock hit something? Maybe this spot right here?” You angled your hips and thrusted in the direction you knew his prostate was.

Shikamaru let out a curse, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the bed sheet like his life depended on it.

You picked up the pace, setting a slow and steady rhythm, just how Shikamaru liked it. The sound of skin slapping on skin echoed around the room, joined by the sound of Shikamaru’s heavy panting. You trail your nails up and down his body, trying to heighten the sensations without going anywhere near his cock. You could practically feel his frustrations at your continued teasing.

You continued running your nails around his areolas and pecs, delighting in the way his heated flesh shivered against you, when Shikamaru suddenly grasped at your hand, pulling it down to rest between his legs. That cheeky little brat. You lean down to whisper directly into his ear.

“You naughty little boy. You know better than to direct me when I’m fucking you, Shika. I think the punishment for this may just have to carry over to tomorrow when your birthday boy status will be no longer able to protect you, hm?”

Shikamaru hummed noncommittedly, far too lost in the throes of pleasure to understand what was going on. You shook your head fondly.

“Look at you, taking my huge cock so well. How amazing you look, flushed and eager for me, you’re a good boy really, aren’t you?” you cooed.

He nodded again, eyes still firmly shut.

“Say it for me, baby boy.”

“I- I- I’m a g-good boy for you.”

“Aw, are you embarrassed, my love? The flush on your face is quite impressive. Tell me, how is there any blood left to make you blush when it appears to all be going to your cock?”

With these words, you reached down and firmly gripped his cock in your hand, giving him a little squeeze. You were rewarded by a choked moan from Shikamaru. You took a moment to play with him before fucking him at a much faster pace.

The sounds of skin on skin were even louder now, obscene squelching noises joining in. There was a noticeable lack of Shikamaru’s panting and you knew he was close. Peering over, you confirmed your thoughts. He had a hand held tightly over his mouth and nose, holding his breath. Shikamaru had confided in you previously that his orgasms were always more intense when he held his breath.

You could feel him begin to shake against you, his muscles clenching involuntarily. Your hips were beginning to tire but you could feel how close he was, so you kept up the brutal pace.

“Oh god,” he choked out. “I’m going to cum, please don’t stop! Oh fuck-“

Shikamaru is finally lost in his orgasm. His eyebrows scrunched together, his hands grasping the sheet so hard you’re distantly worried he’ll rip them. The noise that comes out of his mouth makes your stomach clench in need.

You kept fucking him gently through his orgasm, delighting in the small whimpers that you forced out of him. Eventually, he flopped against you, completely boneless as you slowed your movements to a gradual stop.

You stay there, dildo still nestled inside him, allowing him to come back down from his high as you stroked his hair gently. The next few minutes passed filled with sweet nothings and gentle caressing.

“Are you okay for me to take it out?”

Shikamaru hummed affirmatively.

You began to pull out slowly, leaning back to watch the lilac cock drag against his skin, catching his rim a couple of times. Removing the last inch, you watch Shikamaru’s hole twitch around nothing. You laughed gently.

“I completely wrecked you.”

You unhooked the dildo from the harness and held it up, marvelling at how on earth this managed to fit inside him.

Shikamaru rolled over onto his back, rolling his eyes at your behaviour.

“I’m still waiting for my aftercare you know? Neglecting a man on his birthday is just cruel.”

You laughed again.

“Okay birthday boy, hold still.”

You wiped him down with a cool washcloth, making sure to take extra care around sensitive areas, before redressing him into his pyjamas. Finally, you brushed his hair into his signature ponytail.

“There,” you said, tightening the hairband before moving to sit in front of your beloved husband. “all done!”

Shikamaru pulled you down into a chaste kiss.

“Thank you for an amazing birthday breakfast and present.” Shikamaru grinned softly at you. “What would I do without you?”

You glowed under his praise, bopping him on the nose with your index finger.

“Speaking of presents, are you ready to go downstairs and open yours?”

Shikamaru hummed considerably for a moment. “Hmm, no.”

You moved to stand in front of where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, arms crossed, eyebrow raised.

“That wasn’t a suggestion, Shikamaru.”

“Hm, troublesome.”

Shikamaru shuffled to the edge of the bed before standing. Well, trying to stand. When he got halfway, Shikamaru suddenly gasped and his legs giving out, sending him sprawling back onto the bed.

You both stared at each other in silence for a few moments before you started to laugh.

“Not a word.”

You snorted and settled him back into bed.

“Okay, I suppose I can bring your presents upstairs for you. It will certainly be easier than carrying you down.” You laughed again and leant down to kiss him.

“I’ll be right back, my love.”

As you walked downstairs, you couldn’t help but marvel at how amazing your husband is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun to write!
> 
> Up next: Sasuke!


	2. Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second: Sasuke
> 
> Themes: Established relationship, spanking, punishment, name calling, dirty talk, riding, dacryphilia, aftercare.
> 
> Warning: This one is a lot more intense than the previous chapter.

The reviews certainly hadn’t been exaggerating. This restaurant was phenomenal. The lighting was dim and the seats cosy, the food well priced and delicious. The ambiance was impeccable.

So why were you so stressed?

Oh, right. Sasuke.

You had been looking forward to this evening all week. Managing to get yourself, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata together for a double date had been nearly impossible due to the busy and conflicting schedules everyone had.

“It’s such a shame that Sakura couldn’t come tonight,” Hinata said, idly sipping on her glass of wine.

“Yes,” you laughed. “I’ve been dying to meet this nurse boy she’s been going on about. After all, he must be something special if Sakura can wax lyrical about his, how did she put it, ‘arse handcrafted by the gods’ for seven whole minutes.”

Naruto snorted into his drink as Hinata giggled. Sasuke remained silent, as he had been the whole evening.

He had been in a sour mood all day and you were hoping a nice evening with you and his best friend would help him feel better. You turned your gaze towards him and watched him pick absently at his food. Your plan didn’t seem to be working.

“So, Sasuke,” Hinata asked, “I hear you went on a trip to Sunagakure recently. How was it? I’ve always wanted to go around this time of year.”

Sasuke didn’t even look at her, merely scoffing lightly and returning to pick at his food.

An awkward silence fell over the table.

You laughed uneasily, rushing to answer on his behalf.

“Apparently, the markets were very lively whilst he was there. Here, look,” you pulled a pendant from where it was hidden by your shirt. “He got me this as a gift.”

The pendant glinted in the light from the candles on the table, the deep blue shimmer exemplified by the warm orange glow.

Hinata recovered from the awkwardness with the grace befitting an heiress and began to ooh and ahh over your necklace. Out of the corner of you eye, you could see the worried glances Naruto was sending Sasuke.

As the conversation moved on, you nudged Sasuke discreetly under the table. He caught your eye and you sent him a look. The message was clear; ‘behave’.

He raised an eyebrow and swiftly and obviously dismissed your warning.

Despite this, the meal continued on pleasantly enough, even if Sasuke had yet to acknowledge anyone directly.

That is until he finally decided to give his input halfway through Naruto sharing a story.

“But then I had to start the whole stack again because I was too tired to notice that I’d been signing them upside down.”

You and Hinata chuckled together, the sheepish look on Naruto’s face really adding to the whole story.

Just as your laughter had died down, Sasuke scoffed. “It’s not surprising that you fucked it up. You’ve always been useless.”

His tone was so harsh that even Naruto looked taken aback, despite generally being the first person to meet Sasuke with banter.

You had had more than enough.

You grabbed a handful of cash, enough to pay for everyone’s meal as an apology, and placed it down on the table.

“Sorry guys,” you smiled apologetically, fully aware that your tone betrayed some of the bitterness you were feeling. “Sasuke must be more tired from the trip than we originally thought, so I think we ought to head home. We should definitely reorganise this again sometime though.”

Hinata and Naruto saw straight through your excuse but were far too polite to point it out. They waved you off with vague promises of another double date in the future.

You and Sasuke walked home together in a silence that neither of you attempted to break.

You were furious.

When you got home, you calmly put your bag down, threw your keys in the bowl by the door, and hung up your coat in the cupboard. Relieved of your possessions, you turned to face your husband.

You knew how you wanted to resolve this, so before Sasuke inevitably left to go and sulk by himself, you rushed him and pinned him aggressively against the front door.

You heard and felt the air escape Sasuke’s lungs as you surprised him. You grabbed his hair at the back and exposed his pretty throat to your appreciative gaze. He may be a brat, but my god he was beautiful. You breathed onto his neck delighting in the way he shivered. You could feel the hairs on his neck stand up against your lips, but you could also feel how tense he was under your attention.

You were going to have to force him to submit to you today. No matter. You have always enjoyed when he puts up a fight.

“You were such a little shit today, Sasuke,” you hissed, voice low. “I’ve been looking forward to that for weeks and then you go and ruin it for me!” your voice morphed into a shout. “Brats like you deserve to be punished.”

You released him suddenly and took a few steps backwards.

“Go upstairs and wait on the bed. If you’re not naked by the time I get up there, you’re going to be in more trouble than you already are, if that’s even possible.”

Sasuke scoffed defiantly, but the blood rushing to his cheeks ruined the effect. He stalked up the stairs in a huff, without looking back. You watched him go with softening eyes. You loved him dearly, even when he was being completely intolerable. Something was clearly wrong with him today, but you knew he wouldn’t tell you until he had let off some steam first.

You took your time to strip to your underwear and gather some supplies before heading up to your bedroom. Pushing open the door, you noticed Sasuke pointedly standing beside the bed, still clad in his underwear.

Your smile froze on your face.

“I believe, Sasuke,” you said, danger lining your voice. “That I asked you to be _naked_ , and _on_ the bed.”

Sasuke stares at you in silence, raising a single eyebrow.

“You must not have given very clear directions,” he sneered.

He was challenging you.

“Okay,” you smiled, deceptively sweet. “If you’re too useless to even follow basic instructions, I’ll just have to do it for you.”

You used all your body weight to push and pin Sasuke to your bed, clashing your lips together at the same time. The kiss was violent and sloppy, teeth clinking, tongues swirling. He tried to dominate the kiss, but you forced your tongue into his mouth until he stopped fighting it.

Once he had surrendered to your kiss, you took your time exploring his mouth. You held the kiss for as long as you could before you had to pull away. You were both panting, breaths mingling together.

“Are you ready to apologise for being an insufferable brat yet?” You leant down and bit at his already swollen, red lips.

“Fuck you.” He spat, face red.

“No, Sasuke,” you smirked at him. “I’ll be fucking _you_.”

It suddenly dawned on you that Sasuke wasn’t as naked as he should be. Without giving him any warning, you reached down and forcibly tugged his underwear off, making sure to drag your nails down his thighs while you did it. Sasuke hissed at the stinging feeling but didn’t fight it.

You rubbed small circles on to his hips, delighting in the sight that had been revealed to you. He was already hard. You grinned in anticipation.

But first things first, breaking character for a moment, you leant down and whispered in Sasuke’s ear.

“Do you remember your safewords, my love?”

Sasuke was quiet for a moment before he nodded slowly into your neck.

“I need you to say them, Sasuke. I’m planning a more intense session than normal, and you need to promise me that you’ll use them if you need them.”

“Red for stop, yellow for slow down/try something else and green for all good.” Sasuke huffed slightly, embarrassed. “I’ll use them if I need to.”

“Good boy,” you smiled down at him.

You fell back into your dominant headspace effortlessly. Letting out a sigh, you perched yourself carefully on the side of the bed and looked to Sasuke expectantly.

“It’s time for your punishment. Lay over my lap, Sasuke. Now.”

“No,” he spat immediately, crossing his arms over his chest.

You waited for a moment, but when you didn’t hear a safeword, you grabbed Sasuke by the hair and dragged his face to yours, purposefully toppling him of balance.

Sasuke swore at the sudden movement, tensing up.

“Watch your mouth, I don’t want to hear any of that disgusting language from you,” you spat at him. “If you aren’t laid on my lap in five seconds, Sasuke, you won’t cum for a month, I mean it.”

One more harsh tug on his hair and you had him sprawled on top of your lap. Before he could move, you slipped his cock between your thighs and closed them around him so that he couldn’t leave. Sasuke was left scrambling for leverage, awkwardly hanging of your lap. Waiting for him to settle, you took the time to admire his backside. Pale and unblemished. He was beautiful. But you would ensure that his skin wouldn’t be pale for long.

You rubbed gentle circles on Sasuke’s skin, delighting in his tense form as he waited for you to make your move. As suddenly as you could, you brought your hand down hard on Sasuke’s left cheek, followed immediately by a heavy hit on the other side.

Sasuke choked on a gasp, frantically try to gain leverage to brace himself with. Leverage you denied him. He might have been huffing and squirming, but you could feel his dick pulsing in between your thighs. You waited a few moments for him to count and when no words came, you reached down and grabbed a fistful of his hair again, pulling it taut. Sasuke tensed and keened slightly in response. He loved nothing more than getting his hair pulled, and you made sure to abuse that knowledge as often as you could.

“I didn’t hear any numbers, you have five seconds before we start again,” you demanded, still holding his hair in a painful grip.

There was silence for a few moments.

“One… two,” Sasuke huffed eventually, jaw tightly clenched. He was starting to submit, but you could still see the fight in his eyes. He was nowhere near ready to give in yet.

“Forget to count again,” you hissed, finally letting go of his hair. “and I won’t be so forgiving. We’ll start with fifteen.”

You spanked him again, aiming carefully for the sensitive spot just above his thighs. He let out a pained hiss, but you could feel him start to drip precum down your thighs.

“Three,” he ground out.

Ten more hits later and you had Sasuke shivering pitifully over your lap. His breaths shuddered in his chest as he lay pliantly for you. For the last few, you had reinforced your hand with chakra, and it had worked even better than you had hoped.

Sasuke’s arse was bright red and hot to the touch. As was his cock, which rested hot and heavy between your legs. For all his wriggling, he was certainly enjoying this.

“I wonder what people would say if they could see you now, Sasuke?” you taunted. “The arrogant and mighty Sasuke Uchiha, completely at my mercy, quivering over my lap, about to come from being spanked like a naughty child.”

“No,” Sasuke protested. “I’m not-“

“Not what? A slut? A pathetic slut who’s going to cum all over my legs like a dog?”

Sasuke shook his head desperately. “I won’t-“

“That’s enough!”

Sasuke quieted under your order.

“Better,” you cooed. “The only thing I want to hear out of you is counting. Two more to go.”

You gathered a small amount of chakra in your hand again. This was a punishment after all. It had to hurt.

The sound of your skin colliding with Sasuke’s echoed around your bedroom, mixing with the pained moan you managed to force out of Sasuke. You heard a few sniffles come from him, and although you could not see his face, you were sure that he had started to cry. You waited for a moment just in case he needed to safeword.

“F-Four-Fourteen.” Came his shaky reply.

“Good. Ready for your final one?”

Sasuke nodded, still facing the floor.

“Say please.”

Sasuke audibly swallowed and with a shaky voice, let out a single word.

“Please…”

He was almost there.

You brought your hand down for the final time, revelling in the way his skin rippled. Sasuke’s entire body jolted in your lap, letting out a muted sob.

“Fif-fifteen, fifteen, no more, please…”

You hushed him, allowing him a few moments to collect himself before softly manoeuvring him so that he was sitting up on your lap, careful to avoid hurting him. Sasuke rested his head on your shoulder, desperately trying calm his breathing. You held him close to you, running your hand up and down his back.

This was a part of your pre-agreed terms. Sasuke was allowed to take a breather without permission after spankings that intense. You had come up with the system together.

A few minutes passed in silence before Sasuke pulled out of your embrace and sat next to you on the bed.

“You alright to continue, my love?” you whispered, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear.

“Yes,” he replied simply, voice a little hoarse but stronger than before.

“Alright,” you switched your tone to a much stronger one. “Get on the bed on your knees, face on the mattress.”

He looks at you blankly.

“What if I don’t want to?” It was a pathetic attempt at defiance, and clearly a last-ditch attempt. His eyes were clouded. He wanted to submit to you so badly, but he was begging you to help him get there, to give him the final push that he needs.

Easily done.

You pinned him to your bed with physical force, something Sasuke was clearly expecting you to do. But what he was not expecting, was for your hands to then wrap around his throat.

You were poised above him, trapping him in with knees either side of his lap. You smirked at the obvious surprise in his eyes. He clearly did not anticipate how aggressive you were willing to get.

You tightened your grip, careful to only apply pressure onto the sides of his neck. Sasuke’s hands desperately clasped themselves around your wrists, a small whimper forcing its way out of him. You watched him for signs of discomfort but found none. In fact, the twitching of his hips against yours suggested he was feeling quite the opposite.

“Do you understand now, you dumb slut?” you demanded, keeping your tight grip and bending down so that your face was aggressively close to his. “This isn’t about what you want! You forfeited the right to have wants when you behaved like a rude, useless whore.”

Sasuke shook lightly underneath you, eyes squeezed tight.

“I’m sorry,” he choked. “Please…”

You gave one last squeeze before releasing him.

Sasuke coughed and sputtered, kicking his legs out and crawling back to rest his head against a pillow. You moved to crouch next to him, gently taking one of his hands in yours. You stayed sitting in silence for about a minute until Sasuke gave you a slight nod. He was ready to continue.

“Turn over onto your front, Sasuke.”

He did so quickly and without complaint, eyes glazed over and content.

He was fully in subspace now.

You slotted a pillow under his hips, rubbing his thighs gently as a reward for finally obeying your orders. You placed a few chaste kisses on his skin, marvelling momentarily over how beautiful your husband was. Sasuke let out contented sighs under your ministrations.

You let Sasuke enjoy the soft treatment for a little while longer as you grabbed some lube and began coating your fingers with it. Once you had done so, you pulled apart Sasuke’s cheeks and circled a finger around his twitching hole. You took your time massaging him, never using enough pressure to slip in. Clearly becoming impatient, Sasuke pushed his hips back against your finger with a quiet, needy whine.

“Sasuke,” you warned, grabbing his hips and holding them still. “Don’t be a greedy slut. I’ll decide when you’ve earned the right to be fucked, understand?”

“Yes, miss… Sorry…” he murmured, face buried firmly into his pillow. 

You continued toying with him for another minute or so, before shoving a finger all the way in without warning. Sasuke hissed at the unexpected and sudden intrusion but said nothing. Good.

You watched his reactions like a hawk, making sure to add a second finger just a little too early to be comfortable, but never enough to truly hurt.

Sasuke fidgeted in discomfort at your rough treatment.

“Only good boys get to have comfortable prep. You’re lucky I’m even prepping you at all.”

(That statement was of course all for show. You would never truly hurt your husband.)

“Sluts like you don’t need prep, do you?” you continued, reaching underneath him to palm his dick. He was hot and hard, throbbing against you. You pumped him a few times, enjoying the way he rutted against you, seemingly without meaning to.

“Please, don’t stop.” He whined, hips twitching uncontrollably under the stimulation.

You stopped immediately in response.

Sasuke keened desperately, shivering against the bed, and biting into the pillow under his head. You smirked at his debauched state, biting your lip as you watched Sasuke unravel in front of you.

You continued to finger him open, ignoring his cock completely, and shoving three, then four, fingers inside Sasuke. Taking the time to stroke his walls in the way you know drives him crazy. Sure enough, you quickly reduced your husband into a drooling and moaning mess.

He was ready.

You grabbed your strap on and harness, slipping it on and lubing it up as quickly as you could. Watching Sasuke writhe and rut against your bed had made you horny and impatient. To say you were turned on would be an understatement, but just as you were finishing with the lube, you had an even better idea.

You let out an overly exaggerated sigh. “You know, I’m not sure if I’m feeling up to this anymore…”

Sasuke gave a little gasp and immediately propped himself up onto his elbows, twisting himself to face you. He looked more than a little dazed. His eyes were clouded, hair mussed up and his chin was covered in his own drool.

“What?” he whispered hoarsely, eyes wide in shock.

You forcibly suppressed your grin, instead painting a small frown on your face.

“All the time I had to spend punishing you wore me out. If only you had behaved from the beginning. If I’m too tired then I guess we should stop…”

“No- wait!” Sasuke sat himself up completely. “I can-I can do the work, you don’t have to…”

You hummed in fake thought. “What do you suggest?”

“I could-“ he stopped, his already pink face turning red. “I could, uh, ride you..?”

You stopped supressing your grin, smiling down at Sasuke like a predator. Sasuke shivered and lowered his head submissively.

“Hmm, I like the sound of that.” You crawled over to him, manoeuvring around the massive dildo strapped between your legs. You settled back against the headboard, lazily stretching your arms behind your head.

“Well?” you asked, raising an eyebrow in Sasuke’s direction. “What are you waiting for?”

Sasuke eyed your dildo nervously before crouching over it with trembling thighs. You rubbed up and down his calves as he settled into position. You felt the breath leave your lungs at his beauty. Naked, flustered, and submissive under your command. There was nothing that made your heart race so fast.

Steadily, slowly, he lowered himself onto you. As the head popped in, Sasuke let out a guttural moan that went straight to your core.

“That’s it, baby. Keep going,” you encouraged.

Sasuke’s skin was now covered with a thin sheen of sweat, most obviously shining on his chest which was now heaving up and down with his panted breaths.

Sasuke gave a deep, shuddering moan as he lowered himself onto the last inch.

“It’s in…” he said, trying (and failing) to keep his voice steady.

You tilted your head in faux innocence. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Sasuke swallowed audibly, slowly dragging himself up the dildo with shaking thighs before dropping back down heavily with a gasp.

You rested your hands on his hips to help guide him in fucking himself on your dildo. You built up speed, keeping a firm grip on his hips and refusing to let him slow the pace.

Sasuke let out a long, continuous moan, eyes rolling back into his head as you fucked him. The wet sound of your skin slapping together filled the room. Clear pre-cum was starting to flow out of him, creating small, clear puddles on your stomach.

You could still push him a little further.

“Tell me why you’re being punished, Sasuke.”

He didn’t respond, lost in pleasure you were inflicting on him.

You kept up the brutal pace but asked him again.

“Tell me why you’re being punished, Sasuke, or I won’t let you cum tonight.”

Sasuke blinked in vague awareness at your threat.

“No… I wanna-“ he cut himself off with a moan. “Wanna cum, please…”

“Then tell me,” you demanded, fucking into his hole as hard as you could.

Sasuke took a few seconds to gather his thoughts, every word feeling ten times more difficult to form under such a pleasurable assault.

“I w’s rude,” he choked out. “At dinner.”

“And?”

“You tol’ me not to,” he sobbed. “But I did. ‘m sorry, please, I’m sorry!”

Tears started to stream down Sasuke’s face as he sobbed intelligible apologies for his behaviour.

“You were a rude brat. You behaved disgustingly and embarrassed me and yourself in front of our friends. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Sasuke continued to cry while you guided him to ride you harder.

“I’m sorry, please, I won’t do it again!” he looked you in the eyes, “Please.”

You smiled at him, you had broken him. Now he needed you to build him back up.

His head was drooping and his thighs were beginning to buckle under his own weight. You stopped his movements for a moment, gently flipping the both of you around so that now you were on top.

You took Sasuke into your arms, strap on buried inside him, as you wiped away his still-falling tears.

Gently, you started moving again, aiming as best you could for his prostate. Sasuke whined and closed his eyes again, this time with his arms looped around your neck.

“You’re being so good now aren’t you, baby?” Sasuke nodded. “This is where you’re supposed to be. Listening to me, following my orders, hm. It feels so good to just let it all go, doesn’t it sweetheart?”

You brushed his fringe back from his sweaty forehead, softly placing a kiss there.

“Are you going to disobey me again?”

Sasuke shook his head furiously. “Nnn, I’ll be good, p’ease, let me cum, please!”

You smiled down at your beautiful husband.

“Good boy.”

You pounded him as hard and fast as you could, pressing wet kisses against his neck. Sasuke’s tongue lolled out of his mouth, drool dripping down his chin, eyes rolling back into his head. He was at the mercy of his own moans, unable to stop them escaping.

“You can cum whenever you want, baby. You’ve earnt it. I forgive you.”

With your permission, Sasuke let out one final whine before getting lost in his orgasm.

He thrashed and spasmed in your embrace, eyes flashing red behind his eyelids as he lost control of his sharigan. His cum quickly covered both of your torsos as you ground the tip of your dildo against his prostate to milk out everything you could.

Sasuke panted heavily as he rode the waves of toe-curling pleasure.

You watched him closely, rocking your hips to help prolong his orgasm, and stroking his hair to keep him grounded. He was so gorgeous like this. Sasuke was completely bare to you, lost in primal emotions that he normally kept locked tightly against his chest. You committed his face to memory as best as you could.

As soon as it had started, everything ended.

Sasuke breathed heavily, collapsing completely limp against the mattress, his eyes closed, covered in his own cum.

“I’m going to pull out now, alright my love?” you whispered, cupping Sasuke’s cheek. You received no response, not that you were expecting one, but you went ahead and slowly began pulling your hips away from Sasuke’s. You winced as he jolted away from the unwelcome stimulation with a pained grunt.

“It’s okay, just relax,” you hushed him. “It’s almost out.” You pulled out the last few inches, giggling internally at the wet squelch the dildo made as it finally fell out.

You cleaned yourself and Sasuke up with a wet cloth you had brought up before you started. You were as gentle as you could be when cleaning the more sensitive areas. When you were done, you changed into some pyjamas and slipped some boxers on your husband, before sliding into bed.

You laid down next to Sasuke and gently stroked his face, wiping any stray tears away. At this point, Sasuke had started to come out of his haze, and nuzzled heavily into your palm.

“Hey there. You okay?”

Sasuke hummed in the affirmative.

“Good. You did so well for me today, my love. I’m so proud of you.”

Sasuke turned over to bury his face into your chest instead of replying. You wrapped him tightly in your arms. Sasuke’s preferred aftercare was physical affection and so you always made sure to indulge him after a scene.

“I love you so much. I know you must have had a tough day today, so I hope you’re feeling better now. Get some sleep, my love. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” you spoke as quietly as you could, tenderly caressing your husband’s hair.

Sasuke easily drifted off to sleep in your embrace.

Nights after taxing scenes were normally nightmare-free for Sasuke, his mind too exhausted for once to torture him while he tried to rest. You placed a kiss on his head and hoped that tonight he would be free from the terror as well.

Settling down to sleep yourself, you kept your beloved husband pulled tightly against your chest. If he wasn’t free from nightmares tonight, you would always be there for him when he awoke.

“Sweet dreams,” you whispered, before closing your eyes and joining your beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That took me a while! 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed because that took me forever, but I think I like how it turned out!
> 
> Let me know what you think~
> 
> Up Next: Naruto


End file.
